The monster within
by Spotted Thanator
Summary: Emilia was a normal irish teenager who had just moved to the States to find her long lost parents. But when she does it's not what she expects. On the way she makes friends and enemies. This fanfic contains strong language and gore. It's my first fanfic so please R&R. Thanks- Spotted Thanator.
1. Chapter 1

**All I ever saw was darkness, I wandered aimlessly not knowing where I was going. Then I heard the twig snap. It echoed eerily throughout the entire forest. I panicked and ran. The trees were malicious and sought to trip me up. The next thing I tripped over wasn't a root though, it was a body. I felt a sticky liquid and smelt the metallic twang of blood. The next thing I knew I was hoisted into the air by some thick, strong, tentacles. I was turned round to face ... It. It had no face. Just a blank featureless canvas. I was gagged with another tentacle, before being impaled on a branch. It was excruciating and I could only scream and bleed to death. Just before I passed out It looked me in the eyes (if it's possible) and it's mouth tore out of its canvas, revealing sharp teeth, and smiling just before I died.**

I woke up screaming my lungs out. I immediately switched my bedside lamp on and checked outside my window. I sighed closing the curtains and laid down in my bed. I've had the same dream for weeks. It's haunted me every night, leaving me emotionally torn and exhausted. It was 2:00AM. Yay. I decided to stay awake, knowing it would haunt me again if I went back to sleep.

Ever since I'd moved here, weird occurrences have happened. I woken up to see my window wide open, knowing it was locked and shut earlier. Feeling a breeze on my neck whilst asleep. Then waking up and seeing the windows as I left them. It's not just when I've been asleep it's my computer too. Whenever I've been doing my CV or documents for work, I suddenly lose all my work, even if it has previously been saved, and ending up on Clever bot. I gave up after three days and I haven't touched the god damn thing since. I swear to god, if things don't stop soon I'm moving back to Dublin, nothing weird ever happened there.

That was a week ago and yep, I'm still here. Ever since I threatened to move everything's stopped, except the dreams. I still can't explain them, nor do I want to. In this case not knowing is better than knowing. I've also managed to get a college course, in engineering. All my work is back where it should be, I no longer end up on Clever bot and the weird breezes and open windows have disappeared. I decide to clamber out of bed and make myself a brew, with a dash of Irish whiskey to keep my body working.  
Yeah should explain that. I have to have alcohol every few hours or my body kind of.. Well.. Decides to stop working and.. Die. Yeah I have issues, get over it.

I hear a knock at the door. It's 2:30 in the morning, what the hell is someone doing at my door at two thirty in the bloody morning! They knock again.  
"Give me a minute, Jesus" I say exasperated. I grab a knife out the kitchen drawer and approach the front door.  
"Who is it, and what the feck do you want!?" I question.  
"Open the fucking door!" They reply angrily. It's sounds like a teenaged lad.  
Due to their attitude I decide to open the door and punch them in the face. They won't block me, I'm Irish. I play rugby against farmers, one jumped up teen isn't going to phase me. So I open the door, and swing at them. They manage to not only block me but break my arm. Before I can scream I have a cold palm over my mouth.  
"It would be much safer for you if you were quiet." He hisses harshly. He lets me go and pushes me toward the kitchen. I go to my cuppa and have a drink before I pass out, because I won't wake up if I do. I doubt that would be good for him. I turn around to see a teenager with jet black hair. Contradicting white skin and a white hoodie and black jeans with black stained hi tops. He was rummaging in my almost empty fridge. I turn and place my empty cup in the sink, when I notice a large, very sharp pair of kitchen knives on the table. I bury my fear of the psycho in my kitchen before he notices.  
"Well then Emilia, I think you better go and get changed." He says breaking my gaze, and I see his face for the first time. He has no eyelids, and a permanent smile carved into his face. He must have seen my widening eyes as he presses me against the cupboards and places his hand over my mouth before I scream.  
"What did I say about being quiet." He hisses. Then I see it. The monster from my dream standing in me living room, smiling at me. I begin to panic. I try to worm free of the psycho but he's too strong. He then notices my panic and looks behind me to see what I'm staring at. He turns back to me confused and let's me go. It just disappears as if nothing happened.  
"What the hell was that about?" He asks.  
"I can't explain anything to you." I reply clutching my throbbing arm. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here and why you seem so protective even though you've broken my arm!" I shout. Before he can reply there's a loud thud from my bedroom. He grabs his knives and runs up the stairs as my computer begins to hum, giving out faint light. I have a feeling that everything's going to change for me.

_Brew and cuppa- slang for cup of tea._


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to approach the glowing computer, it's humming turning to vibrating as I approached. I opened the laptop to see a single message on a screen of static. The message was "I'm coming for you. I will eat your heart." As soon as I had read it the computer died. I didn't try turning it back on, I was too afraid. I heard a set of footsteps come down the stairs. I panicked again, not knowing what to do. I just stared st the bottom of them. The person I saw though had been here for at least half an hour. I immediately began to relax.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. I couldn't decide whether I should tell him, or not. I still didn't know whether he was going to brutally murder me or not. I decided against it.  
"You haven't answered my questions yet and I still don't know what happened upstairs. You ran up there as if someone was going to kill me."  
"Well, that may have been a.. Friend who was meant to kill you. But he won't try to again, as I had..um.. Words with him." I was going to interrupt but he continued. "As for your questions, I'm Jeff the killer and I am here to keep you alive. That is also why I'm so protective, your arm however was an accident. You weren't supposed to swing for me." Jeff answered reluctantly. Now knowing that he wasn't going to kill me I decided to tell him everything.  
"Jeff, I think that you have a right to know what's been going on." I lead him to the sofa and start to fill him in.

By the time I've finished its 3:30 in the morning. He looks at me with his maniacal, unblinking eyes and just hugs me randomly. I don't understand what's going on, or why he's doing this but I don't stop him.  
"Emilia I need to stay. I have to protect you." Jeff says into my hair.  
"Why? Why do you care so much? You barely know me, and earlier tonight you practically bit my head off." He let's go and is about to say something. Something important. But just as he goes to speak there's a knock at my door. Jeff isn't pleased.  
"For fucks sake. Stay there." He says. "Who the fuck is it!?" He shouts through my front door.  
"Jeff is that anyway to speak to your boss?" A deep booming voice questions. Jeff immediately rummages for the key, opens the door and his boss walks in. It's my worst nightmare, and Jeff just let him in.


End file.
